In semiconductor technology, wafers having multiple chips are produced in a wafer fabrication facility (FAB) using a plurality of processes and stages. Each process or stage can introduce one or more defects into the semiconductor wafer, which can lead to issues with quality and reliability, failures, and reductions in yield. To improve manufacturing technologies and enhance wafer quality, reliability, and yield, the semiconductor wafers are measured, tested, monitored, and inspected at each process and stage.